Reuniting Reunion
by gem2niki
Summary: My first fanfic. 5 years later, the Chosen Children must return to the Digital World realizing one of their own is setting up the threat caused by jealousy and hatred. please r
1. Default Chapter Title

**Reuniting Reunion: Chapter 1**   
The third beginning....   
by [gemini2nicky ][1]

_Sora: "Sorry Taichi, but I love Yamato..."   
Taichi: "What?!"   
****   
Yamato: "I love you Sora..."   
Sora: "But I love T--"   
Two lips locked as a dark figure watches behind a tree in the indigo night.   
"Damn you, Ishida" _

It has been five years since we left the digital world. Three years after, Hikari, Takeru, and the other Chosen Children returned. The past still lock within me. I can't forgive Yamato! I refuse to!   
A young teen --dark umber brown hair, dressed in a navy jacket that covers his mouth, black baggy pants scrunched into his boots--- stood on a cliff view of Odaiba, Japan. The teenager name is Yagami Taichi. An adventerous 16 years old with a serious attitude left his home for two months on a journey of freeing his mind from anger and to sketch nature. 

Slowly, the boy walk to the park carrying his heavy pack over his shoulder. There were at least 50 people he knew from school who normally goes to the park to relax away from home. Normally, bunch of girls attend to the park to talk about their problems, love interest, and such. Guys who sits and stand in the sanctuary talks with other guys about their problems and such or hangout with their girlfriends. 

"Umm..." Taichi nervously began to greet, "Hi guys!"   
"Huh?" questioned the two genders who's attention where caught on Taichi. *Silence..*   
"Hey, isn't that Yagami Taichi from Odaiba High School?" a girl soon realized.   
"Ahh..." more nervous than ever. "Yeah, that's me," he said slightly blushing with his right hand over his neck. Then there was a 5 second pause as every on was silent....   
"Oh my God! It's him!" screamed a bunch of rampaging girls surrounding Taichi. 

Not only was Taichi serious, he became very popular at his high school after being capain of the Odaiba High Men Soccer Team, voted as top ten student of Intelligence, taking many journey to study the wild, and.. well.. his good looks. Being very well known at school, Taichi attracted way too much women. 

********** 

"Hey Yamato. Maybe we should get an ice cream before we go to the movie," a familir voice came from the background.   
Taichi looked up to see who the recognized voice came from. There stood a girl, about 5'7. Her long hair -about her shoulder- poppy red covered by a lilliac hat. She wore a violet blue bellbottom with a silver bracelt around her ankle on a 2 inch high sandle. Her tank top was light aqua under and unbotton magenta blouse. Ther red head's arm were wrapped around someone's arm.   
"Sure Sora. Hold on this bag, 'kay" the boy called Yamato handed Sora a small black bag.   
"Wow," a girl from the crowd awed. "Isn't that Takenouchi Sora and Ishida Yamato together." Taichi stared at the girl.   
"Yeah. I heard that they've been going out a lot lately." said a brown pig tailed girl. "The have been on of the most popular student to be voted as best couple."   
Before Yamato left, he gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the mini ice cream shop at the East.   
"Aww! How CUTE!!" daydreamed a purple haired girl. "I wish someone would take care of me like that." 

Sora closed her eyes and opened them revealing her ruby eye staring at Taichi. "Taichi! It's you," Sora exclaimed as she walks toward him.   
"Sora!" Taichi began to walk to her but then hesitated, remembering those haunting words : _I love Yamato.._   
Sora's smile reversed wehn she saw pain in Taichi's eyes as he dare not look into hers.   
"Taichi.." Sora whispered in concern.   
_Damn it! I can't even get near her.._ the stubborn teen thought to himself. The silent of pain was interrupted by Yamato as he holds two fudge ice cream in a cone in his hands.   
"What are you standing there Sora? We're going to be late for the movie." Yamato dragged Sora with him without looking at Taichi, who was now even more disgust.   
"But aren't you going to greet--" Sora was interrupted again.   
"What are you talking about Sora? The movie is starting i 2 minutes, " Yamato cheerfully replied ignoring her words.   
"Yamato.." she silently said. _He must have seen Taichi..._

***Izumi Residence***

Koushirou is sitting on his bed with his pineapple laptop on his lap typing away...   
"Koushirou! Someone is here to see you!" Mrs. Izumi yelled from the kitchen.   
"Just a minute!" Koushirou shouted back. "Now if I can just get the connection right... I can contact GenNAIII!!!!" Koushirou startledly choke when he realized a feminine arm with purple glove wraped around his neck.   
"Aaa.." nervously blushing he turned around to see a blush pink face touching against his shoulder. Curled hair dangled in front of her face from her head band. She wore a black tank top with a purple collar straped around her neck.   
"Hiya, Koushirou-kun!" the browned eye girl cheerfully greets in English (note: They are speaking Japanese)   
"Mimi-chan?!" Koushirou surprisingly said. "W-What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in America?" questioned the long red headed boy as he watch the girl place herself on his arms cuddling like a baby. Blushing deep red, he asked, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"   
"I missed you." Mimi replied, "Beside, Jason isn't my type and he is really boring."   
"Ohh." Izumi nodded softly.   
"Ohh?! Is that all you can say?! I came here to Japan all the way from Florida to see you! And all you can say is 'Ohh'!" shouted Mimi. "Well! I never did liked you before and I'll never will ever!" Mimi yelled her last remark and stomped out of the room with a huge slam on the door.   
"You were never my type, either, from the beginning!" sgiyted Koushirou and went back to his laptop with a little disturbance in mind.   
Mimi back against Koushirou's room door for 30 seconds with her arms cross blushes and enter the room again. Straight toward Koushirou, she gave him a long passionate kiss on the bed. 

***Bus Station***

"Come on! How long does 5 minutes takes 'till the bus arrive!!" whined the impatient Kido Jou. Eighteen years of age, Jou still studies to become his father dream as a doctor. ALthough, Jou has been slacking off for a couple of weeks now, ever since he met Adira Lauree. A half English and Japanese girl from Osaka, Japan. She also studies to become a doctor so she can move to America.   
"Excuse me," a babyish voice spoke behind Jou while tapping him on the shoulder annoyingly.   
"Leave me alone! I'm waiting for someone!" wailed the tempered Jou. When he turned around, Jou sees a girl about his age smiling.   
"Okaaayyy..." Jou sighed in grief, "You almost tricked me. For a moment there, I thought you were some annoying brat."   
"A brat! That's really nice to call your girlfriend like that." Adira sarcastically said. "How could you not see me? I was standing in front of your face for two minutes?"   
"You were?? Hmm.." Jou tried recalling what happened.   
"Ack. Never mind. Just next time, put your glasses on, and we have to hurry so we won't miss a cab." She grabbed Jou's hand with her right havd and her luggage in her left. 

The couple walked down the street in silent until the peace was broken by Adira when they reach the sidewalk.   
"Jou. Do you think we should break up?"   
As Jou heard those heartbreaking words, he filt as if his heart stopped beating. All Jou can reply was a silent and a frown.   
"Jou? Are you okay?" Adira concerned looked at her Jou's expression. "I've thought this long and hard. Us being together interferes on our studies... and--" Adira hesitated when Jou placed his arms around her.   
"I-I-don't..." Jou tried getting the words off his chest.   
"Jou, what are you talking about?" Adira more concerned blushes in his arms.   
"I don't want to..." 

***Coffee Shop***

"I like to order a mocha frappachino with strawberry on top! A Cherry and Apple Pie! And ... umm.. Mudcake right there at the bottom!" ordered Hikari in a cheerful matter to the waitress.   
"Coming up!" the waitress exclaimed as she walks to the counter. "Hikari, is it neccessary to order that much food?" Takeru questioned as he watches her hold the dessert in her arm.   
"So what. Beside, I'm starving."   
"Can I have some?" asked Takeru. Hikari blushes wehn she thought of the time before they left the digital world.   
_It has been two years since we first kiss and ignored it since then... maybe.._

"Hey Hikari!" a familiar voice came from the opened door.   
"Daisuke!" Hikari and Takeru greet in unison.   
"Umm.. what are you doing in a coffee shop?" Hikari asked.   
"Hehe. I'm here to buy my sister coffee before we head to the mall." Daisuke replied.   
"Yeah sure you are..." muttered Takeru.   
"You said something, Takeru?" Hikari suspected.   
"No, I- I..aa," Takeru panicking.   
"Hikari!" Daisuke waking Hikari up from her attention on Takeru.   
"Yeah?! What?!"   
"Your frappachino is spilling on your shirt," Daisuke stated, pointing at her sleeves covered in cream puff and the seven dollar (something in yen) worth mocha.   
"Whaa!! And I just bought this blouse.." Hikari muttered as she stared at her sleeve.   
"Well, like I have anything to do with that," Daisuke said as he escort himself out of the door with two full cup in his hands, "Tomorrow is Reiko's birthday."   
Takeru still standing across Hikari watches her whine in silence.   
He then finally suggested, "Maybe you should go home and change."   
"I guess your're right." 

"What me to hold does food for you?" Takeru suggested.   
"No way. These are mine," she replied while sipping the remaining mocha.   
"Aw man.." mummured Takeru. The two kids walked out of the shop towards Hikari's apartment. Just as they were walking in their neighborhood and sudden red light flashes repeatedly from the black sky A black gate covered with the universe appeared above, opening in silence. The open gate reveals the familiar world they have many times been to.   
"This couldn't be.." Hikari awed by the presence of the sky.   
"..The Digital World," Takeru finished the word for Hikari. Takeru gripped Hikari hands and dragged her to the apartment.   
"What are you doing, Takeru?" Hikari blushes as he carries her on his back.   
"If were going to the Digital World, we need descent clothes to wear. You walk slow after stuffing all that fat in your mouth, it would be much faster if I carried you," Takeru replied as he race down the street with Hikari on his back.   
"I guess.. you're right," Hikari looked down at the stain, "This wouldn't keep me warm also." _You are always right..._

***Yamato and Sora***

"The movie was great, wasn't it, Yamato?" Sora cheerfully rate as they walked out of the theather way from the big crowd.   
"Yeah." Yamato replied depressly with his hands in his pockets, "Why does Hiroshi have to die? He and Isakai were perfect for each other."   
"Huh?" After those words, Yamato stopped walking with burden in his face.   
"Yamato. Are you okay?" Sora asked as she became more worried by the fact that the movie had some connection to Taichi, Yamato, and her.   
"Do you think that I am Hiroshi?" His face covered from her view, "You Isakai and Taichi.." he continued in disgust, "..Matsu."   
"Yamato, stop thinking about this! You're just hurting this relationship if you continue to act this way!"   
"Am I going to fight Taichi with swords and then die?! Are you going to accept his proposal few days later, and live in a life of sorrow?!" "Stop this! It's not going to happen! Okay? We'll just live h..h..ha.." cried Sora as tears rolled from her eyes dwon her check unable to finish the words. Sora was acting insane as she thought happiness conquer pain. But was not sure anymore. She kneeled on the floor covering her wet face from view.   
"I..I'm sorry, Sora," apologized Yamato. He bent down to bring her up comforting her in his arm. "I'm sorry. I guess I have more mental problems than I thought I've had," he whispered into his lover's ear.   
Sora hugged back with less tears from her eyes. A red bright light shoots from the sky catching their attention.   
"What the heck is that?!" a man from the background shouted.   
A universe gate appears from the black clouds. Opening slowly, revealing the world they have several times been to in the past two years.   
"The digital world!" the couple stated in unison. 

***On the Sidewalk***

The two hugging junior still stands on the sidewalk across First Street. Jou still tries to confess his feelings, "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"   
"L..Love" Adira shakely said, "We've only dated for a month. What makes you think we are in l..love. I like you and all, but to love, is having a serious commitment in a relationship."   
Jou was dumbfounded to hear her reply. _Stupid Jou. If only if you kept your lousy mouoth out of this, you wouldn't have been in this situation right now. She'll--_   
A glowing red light flahes before their eyes leading Aidra and Jou to stare at the sky.   
"What is that?" Adira questioned as a giant door appeared from the midnight cloud. Thegate appears with the galaxy and stars on it. Opening in silent appears a dark world.   
"This is..." Jou stares at the odd world. A small ojbect moved through the green field. Jou as now certain what it is. _The DIgital World._

***Koushirou's room***

"Koushirou! What's the matter?" Mimi asked as she covered her body with a blue blanket on the twin sized bed.   
Koushirou barely dressed, only his boxers on, walked briskly towards the laptop. His beeping laptop got louder as he walked closer. On the screen was an animated icon of an old dancing Gennai saying, "You've got mail."   
"It's an e-mail from Gennai.." Koushirou said as he open the file.   
"Gennai?!" Mimi wraped her body around the blanket and walked toward Koushirou. "What does he want?"   
"Read this." Koushirou stated asn moved away from the screen so Mimi could read. 

CHOSEN CHILDREN. DANGERS LIES AHEAD IN YOUR ALTERNATIVE HOME AND EARTH. RETREAT BACK ONCE FOR MORE DETAIL. 

"That's all he have to say?!" Mimi whined.   
"Quit complaining and put your clothes on!" Koushirou demanded as she handed her clothes.   
A flash of crimson light caught their attention as they quickly finish putting their clothes on and stare outside the window.   
"Look above!" Mimi pointed at the sky.   
"They must be desperate for the Chosen Children." 

**CHOSEN CHILDREN**

  
A stern voice echoed from the sky. 

"That voice.." Jou recognizes the voice. 

"Could it be.." Sora and Yamato gasped. 

"But this mean he's..." Takeru and Hikari said. 

"His voice is diferent.." Koushirou curious. 

"It sounds more like the young..." Mimi said. 

"Gennai." A wry smile appear on Taichi's lips. _Just you wait patiently, Tomoshi. I'll return to you, once again._

--------------------------------------- 

Authors note: So what do you think about this fanfic?? This is my first fanfic ever written online and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 as more chapter comes. Have anything to say? E-mail me at: eva00nan@webtv.net. Just no flame okay. For every chapter, there will be a character bio in my webpage at http://digimonreunion.cjb.net. Well, hope you enjoy the rest next time!   
Hard working, gemini2nicky   
/h

   [1]: mailto:eva00nan@webtv.net



	2. Default Chapter Title

Reuniting Reunion: Chapter 2

**Reuniting Reunion: Chapter 2**   
the Returning   
by [gemini2nicky ][1]

_ "What's your name?" **   
"It's Yagami Taichi."   
"I'm somthing special..." **   
"Yeah?! So what!"   
"I can make all your dream come true..." **   
"I don't believe you..."_

  
*CHOSEN CHILDREN. SAVIOR VANISH IN THOU BLOOD LIGHT. FRAGILE GLASS DECEIVE THINE CHAIN. BE CALLED ONCE...SHATTER...*   
All Chosen Children: "Huh?" 

**Izumi Reesident**

  
"What did he mean by that?" Mimi asked face to Koushirou.   
"I'm not sure," Koushirou replied while packing up his needs and Mimi's in an orange camping backpack and walked hand-to-hand with Mimi to the front door.   
"Bye, Mom!" Koushirou started at the coat hanger.   
"Koushirou! Look!" Mimi pointed at Mrs. Izumi who was not moving.   
"She's frozen!!" Koushirou's eyes were wide open. _Gennai must have not wanted any civilian, other tha the chosen children, to hear his voice. But then...waht about the red sparks?_   
"Mimi, we should go immediately!" Koushirou suggested. Mimi nodded her head and they both ran out of the door. 

They headed toward the park when a glimpse of green light sprouted below them. An orange sphere appears in front of Koushirou and a blush pink on appeared before Mimi. The beam motioned their hair as they clutches on to the sphere. Finally released, a beam shooted toward the sky forming two familiar crest shape. The crest of knowledge and the crest of purity.   
Before their eyes they saw their bodies vanishing slowly upward. It did not feel painful but it gave a weird sensation to this event. The slight sting covered their body up toward their head. Koushirou and Mimi closed their eyes gently until the tingly feeling emerges entirely.   
The green light shatterd into nothing as well as the body of the two chosen children, vanish.   
"Where am I?" The eyes fo the pink maiden blink twice util they were fully open.   
"Mimi, are you okay?" Koushirou asked as he float next to Mimi in a surrounding or pure white.   
"We're not in some cartoon spread, are we? Koushirou?" Mimi panicked in sweat as she grab on to Koushirou's collar.   
"Mimi, calm down ^^;; ," Koushirou lowered his hands down to soother her tense shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I think we're in some sort of --"   
_*Hardrive..*_ a voice echoed in the blank background. A glitterd figure began to form...   
"Gennai..?" 

**Sidewalk**

  
"Jou! What's going on?" Adira questioned as green light circle around them from the bottom. The circle bloomed upward covering the young adults.   
"This light?..." Jou looked around until a blue sphere came before him.   
"Jou what are you doing?" Adira close to Jou watches him place his hand on the sphere. An immediate reaction of a beam snaped as the crest of honesty shoots up separating the black cloud. Their eyes close tight felt a strange feeling tgo their body. Not knowing what's going on, their body vanishes. Piece by piece until they opened their eyes. To find themselves in a strange and plain background.   
"This is..." Adira awed looked to see any single speck in this blank place.   
"I'm not sure what this is. If only Koushirou was here..."   
_*I see you have brought someone else with you, Kido Jou..*_

**The Street**

  
After Hikari changed here clothes, Takeru and her ran immediatedly out of the door to the street to see if the red lights are still shooting. It remained the same as they've entered the apartment; red lights shoots in different direction as if it was going to start a fire.   
"Hikari, I need to tell you something, before we are transported." Takeru face grew more stern than the gentle smile he always gave out. Face to face with Hikari, his hands placed on her shoulders began to confess as the green light sprinkles around them.   
_So beautiful. A perfect picture at the perfect moment._ Hikari looked at the lights illuminating Takeru and her. Hikari slightly nervous and happy at the same time stares into his eyes, "Yes..Takeru."   
"I want to tell you that I--"   
"HIKARI!!"   
"Daisuke?!" The two stared at Daisuke who was dashing toward them before the green light covered them completely from view.   
"The enitire citizen in this city is frozen.." Daisuke stated, "...and good luck, Hikari." He spoked softly.   
"Then come with us," Hikari suggested.   
"?" Daisuke looked at Takeru who was depressed adn turned away from view. "I'll be a bother then.." Hikari, a bit furious, reached out of the beam and grabbed Daisuke's google and giggled.   
"Hey that's mine!! >;F"   
"As I remember it.. it was Taichi's..."   
"But it was a gift to me!!! #>:O"   
"Then try and catch it!!" Hikari teased and threw the google upward. Daisuke springed up to reach it, until further realizing he was entering the beam.   
"You tricked me!!!"   
"We need more peoples to save the Digital World than JUST the former Chosen Children." Hikari gently smiled, which made an effect on Daisuke expression. The beam covered them entirely as the process began. 

"This area.." Daisuke and Hikari looked in awe at this empty and spaceless area. Takeru, with his head down, criticizes himself as the other search.   
"Takeru, what's wrong?" Hikari concerned "walked" towards him.   
"Huh?" he looked up into her eyes. _I can tell her later, I guess.._   
"Nothing. I was just thinking about.. something.."   
"Yeah! I think I know how you feel."   
"You do?"   
"I mean we're back here again. It still feel really weird even though we come here often." Hikari always in her cheerful state.   
"Uh huh..." Takeru smiled back.   
_It's been awhile since we last seen each other. Except, this time, Miyako and Iori are not here..*_   
"It's a young version of the old geezer." Daisuke remarked resulting sweatdrop from Takeru, Hikari, adn the fuzzy object being formed. 

**The Park**

  
"This isn't happening, Yamato? Is it?" Sora panicked with her hands on her head. "Why are these people not moving?"   
"Sora! You have to calm down. This isn't the "dream" !!" Yamato arms wrapped around Sora, comforting her till her voice soften. Sora, tucked in his arm, rest on his chest till she was able to breathe normally.   
"Thanks, Yama.." Sora eyes gently close until a chartreuse light sprouted from the cement. The light sprinkled around the couple and beamed upward, covering them from reality.   
"This light is --" Sora, wondered, sees a sphere figure appearing before her and to Yamato also. As if hypnotized, Sora and Yamato reached to touch the glowing sphere, with their symbol, love and friendship, imprinted on the side.   
The crest symbol shoots off like a shooting star, except upward til the light thickens covering them whole. Their bodies, felt like bits and bits of them were torn off and transfered somewhere else at the same time, disappeared after the light thined and faded away.   
_Where am I?_ Sora opened her eyes to just find nothing but the color white. "What is this place?" as she become restless. She turned her head slowly to the left to see Yamato floating in this gravity-less area.   
"YAMATO!!"   
_Where am I? Is this the "dream"? Why does my body feels weird? No air resistence? No force? Where am I... Yamato!..Yamato!..Whose there? This voice..I remember. _[flashbacks flashes before him in his midn. slowing to a ten years old Sora] _   
Sora: Yamato why are you doing this?   
Sora: Taichi is counting on me..   
Sora: I'm confuse..   
Sora: You're right..   
This voice belongs to Sora...   
Sora: But I love, But I love, But I love, But I love, But I love Tai--, love Tai--, love Tai--, love Tai, Taichi.. _ [The voice echoed repeatedly in Yamato]   
AGGGHHHH!!! [His eyes open immediately. Panting and sweating, Yamato looks where he is at. He ses himself in a gradient purple space. Small sphere in different sizes surrounds him.]   
Where am I, now? Sora?! Sora?! Sora?! Where are you?! [Yamato began running in this spaceless dimension. He continues to run without tiring calling out her name.]   
Yamato? [A figure appears from the slate violet hue]   
Sora!..? [The lonely man shouted his love name in Jou but immediately lowered his tone.]   
_This isn't Sora._   
I'm not who you expected, am I right? [the figure spoke. Yamato nodded slightly s the figure moved closer till hte light illuminated the dark appearance. Yamato eyes widen.]   
_She's beautiful!_ [realizing what he was thinking, Yamato shakes his head.] _Remember! IT's Sora you love!_   
My name is.. Tomoshi. Akuma Tomoshi.   
{Tomoshi (tomo as in friend and shi as in death)   
[hair] color: antique white; length: ankle   
[eyes] color: aqua blue; style: fox   
[clothes] style: partially nude; white clothes wrapped around body.   
[feature] skin: white; forehead: a white diamond on center; ear: red tear glass earring   
[stats] unknown; species: homo sapien??? }   
Tomoshi.. That's a beautiful name.. [Yamato commented with a nervous smile]   
Thank you [ The "angel" bow gently in a curtsy in front of Yamato and lifted her head toward Yama's face and pressed her lips on his.]   
_Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Tomoshi?.._   
[The names echoed in his midn. His eyes opened wide. Too many names repeats again and again at the same time.] 

STOP IT!! [Yamato screamed, then to realize he was in a paler violet room] Now where am I? I'm getting dizzy from these scene shifting @.@   
[Yamato looks at the scene. Staring off, he sees feathered crimson glow from the background. The glow grew stronger as he face the object.]   
Sora...[In front of him, Yama stares at the body that belongs to Sora.]   
[The young woman turned her head around and smiled] I love you, Yamato, forever...forever...   
{The voice echoed his name louder and louder...]   
"Huh?!" Eyes opened Yamato stres at the white space.   
"Now where am I?" the blonde whispered.   
"Yamato! Are you okay?" Sora floats next to him.   
"Sora!" Yamato immediately rushed up to hug her, tightly.   
"Yamato?" Sora, shocked at Yamato's 'touch-i-ness,' narrowed her eyes with a gently smile adn whispered into his ear, "Yamato, it has only been six seconds when you woke up."   
"I don't care if it's a second. Just please promise me you won't leave me ever." His chin resting on her shoulder, he held her tight as tears were released from his eyes.   
"Okay, Yama-chan. I promise.."   
_It's a great pleasure of seeing my favorite newlywed again._   
"GENNAI!!" 

********

  
"The activation must have been set already. Now I begin..." A black transparent sphere, with a warm gray hightlight, thickens to form a cylinder around him. Chanting and chanting the cylinder fades away, blending with the air. 

******Hard drive******   
FAZE COMPLETE. TRANFERING SET. TRANSMISSION BEGIN. FIVE SECOND OF TRANSFERING ENGAGE.   
Jou and Adira: "What's going on?" The blank arena took in patterns and colors.   
Takeru: "Where's Gennai?"   
Daisuke: "Where did he disappear off to?"   
Hikari: "Look what's going on!"   
Sora and Yamato: "Okay...this is getting weirder>"   
Koushirou and Mimi: "Hold on Mimi! We're being transfer to the Digital World so it might feel strange in the process like when we had entered the hard drive." 

The white space began to change colors and take textures and pattern. The TCP, FTP, HTTP, and other protocol are making contact with the Digital World. Being sent like Database, sparks initiated the children to fade away again to a strange galaxy. Views of Windows pop iwth images and files that are found in the internet. Below them, which they were heading to, was a pale green ocean that embarked a new shape. A city. Lights glowing from Windows created the light of the Digital World. 

****TRANSFER COMPLETED****

  
One after another, the teenagers dropped down on the grass. They observed their surrounding which was mostly grass, trees, and sky.   
"It's amazing how soft these grass are!" Mimi commented feeling the green grass on the side of her.   
"I wonder where the hi-tech city are located at?" Koushirou said curiously. "I need to buy some batteries and CD from my laptop."   
*Mimi: Sweatdrop*   
"Well, where's the other? I saw them while we were in that transfering process."   
"Hey you Guys!" The small figure waved as he ran toward them.   
"Hey Jou!" Mimi waved back. "Is that somebody behind him?" asked Mimi pointing at the other body behind Jou.   
"Don't ask me.." Koushirou began to enter his cyberworld. Mimi exchange a glance of irratation.   
_He's ignoring me again!_   
As the two couple met up, they share their thoughts of this "new" digital world.   
"Hi, JOu!" Mimi exclaimed and gave a small wave.   
"Yo!" Jou waved back.   
"Ah. Jou-senpai, who is that girl behind you?" Koushirou pointed at the red-brown headed girl hiding behind Jou.   
"God, that's strange..." Jou muttered at Adira. "When did you became so shy?"   
"Haha u_u;;" Adira moved foward from Jou back and laughed fearlessly, "It's just that I don't know these people.."   
"Well, anyway..This is Laura Adira. She goes to the same private school as me and comes from Osaka where her father is American and her mother is Japanese."   
"Wow! You know how to speak English well?" Mimi exclaimed again and shook her hand.   
They chatted and laughed as they enjoy their time near the digital forest.   


******

  
"Yamato? Where are you?" Sora called out ass she felt around her surrounding in this pitch-black area.   
_"Time to have fun,"_ a harsh yet sly voice echoed in hte background. All lost and blind, the setting of the digital world begins!   
--End Chapter 2   


--------------------------------------- 

Next Chapter... [ T h e . D r e a m ]   
_"...Lost. Lost. Lost. I am always Lost. My existence. My purpose. My mission. What is it?..."_

--------------------------------------- 

Authors note: Complete!! Part three is coming as soon as I finish with my other fics. Have anything to say? E-mail me at: eva00nan@webtv.net. Just no flame okay. For every chapter, there will be a character bio including a comic-like fanart in my webpage at http://digimonreunion.cjb.net and the most recent chapter will be there (since it takes me a LONG time to upload it {no computer remember?}). Well, hope you enjoy the next part after.   
Hard working, gemini2nicky   


   [1]: mailto:eva00nan@webtv.net



End file.
